Une soiré bien arosé
by lylounne
Summary: musique, Saké et comme invité la belle Sakura ! Qui va réussir à la mettre dans son lit ? --- TRIPE À TROIS ! 2 gars et une fille ! venez lire ça !


Tobi : PARRRRTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYY! PARTY ! PARTYYYY!

Hidan : Tobi, ta gueule ! Si non tu vas finir sacrifier ! Ces clairs ! è_é

Sakura : haa laisse le faire... il s'amuse !

Hidan : ouais, mais il m'énerve èoé !

La porte d'entrer claqua, Kisame rentra dans le repaire toute exciter pour se diriger vers le salon où tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience. Il posa ses sac sur a coter du divan, il alla rejoindre Itachi de l'autre côté du divan.

Kisame : Itachiiiiii !

Il lui tapa une fesse et parti en courant... pauvre Itachi... si il détestait bien une chose ces celle-là... il devenait tellement en colère que la plus part du temps, Kisame étais obligé d'aller faire un petit tour au centre de soin de l'Akatsuki...

Tobi : OUAISSS ! SAKEE ! MAINTENANT CES POUR DE VRAI LE PARTYYYYYY!

PAFF PIFF POUFF DING PUFF DOUNGG

Sakura : Hidan ! Lâche le tout de suite ou ces de moi que tu vas en mange une !

Itachi (après avoir réalisé que Kisame lui avait tapé une fesse) : KISAMMMMEEEEEEEE !

Hidan : RRRRAAAAWWW ! JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENU TOBI !

Sakura : HIDANNN !

Tobi : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! PEIN ! FAITE QUELQUE CHOSEEEE ! HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Itachi : Si je t'attrape KISAMEEE !

Pein : raaw... j'espère que ça va pas être comme sa toute la soirée... Parce que sinon ça va être la première et la dernier fois que l'Akatsuki fait une fête tel que celle-là... Konan ?

Kisame : Oui attrape moi Itachi ! Moi je vais t'attraper par derrière ! MOUHA HA HA HA (rire Diabolique)!

Konan : oui Pein ?

Tobi : j'ai mal :'( ! Sakura !

Sakura : HIDAN ! SI TU NE T'EXCUSE PAS TU VA PASSER LE PLUS MAUVAIS QUARTZ D'HEURE DE TA VIE !

Pein : Met donc la musique s'il te plaît... sa va peut-être les calmer...

Itachi : HAA HA ! Je t'ai pogné ! (sourire sadique)

Kisame : Itachi ! S'était une blague Pitié !

Hidan : Haa ! ok ok ! Sakura calme toiiii ! Tobi dé... désolé !

Kisame : HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

PIFF DOUNG PUFF POUF DING PAFF CRRAKK

Konan : d'accord...

Tobi : Quoi je n'ai pas compris Hidan ta dis quelque chose ?

Hidan : HAAAAAAAA SENS EST TROP ! JE VAIS TE BOTER LE CULLLLL ! Espèce de …

DOONNNNGG !

Sakura : je t'avais prévenue Hidan !

Hidan : ça fait mal ! Ouuchht !

Tobi : hi hi hi !

Zestu (regardant tous sa bazar) : je crois que je vais commencer tous de suite la premier bouteille de Saké moi...

Itachi : Sakura ? Tu serais mieux d'aller voir Kisame... je crois que je lui es débarqué un épaule quand ça la faite crrakk...

Sakura : raaw ! D'accord...

Deidara : .. Je m'emmerde...

Sasori : moi aussi...

Zetsu : vous venez commencer à boire avec moi ?

Deidara et Sasori : pourquoi pas ?

Tobi : Moi aussi j'arrive !

Pein : NONN ! Toi Tobi tu ne bois pas !

Tobi : QUOI ?

Pein : Tu es déjà assez fatigant comme ça... si en plus l'alcool se mélangerait a sa... je n'ose même pas imaginer...

Tobi : MEME PAS VRAIII !

Hidan : TA FINI DE GUELER OUI ?

Tobi : PI TOI ? TA FINI

Sakura : voilà Kisame tes guérie ^^

Kisame : merci ! Bon ^^ Aller ! Tout le monde se soule la face ! ^^

Sakura : Go ! :)

Konan parti la musique, la soirée commença plutôt mort... tous le monde assis sur les divans, tous le monde buvait en écoutant la musique... quelque discussion de temps en temps... bas grand chose d'intéressant... Sakura tapais du pied suivant la musique... étant une fille de party, elle n'aimait pas vraiment rester la a rien faire... mais elle était trop gêner pour faire quoi que sois quand tous le monde faisait rien... les minutes passèrent et bientôt pas mal tous le monde commença à être réchauffer...

Sakura : si on faisait quelque chose ?

Kakusu : comme quoi ?

Sakura : genre euh quelqu'un veux danser ?

Tous : Boff .

Tobi : je m'emmerde !

Hidan : t'en pi pour toi !

Sakura : tes don ben méchant avec luiii !

Hidan : Bahhh nonnn !

Sakura : Raww ..

Bientôt une heure... cette fois si, ils n'étaient pas juste réchauffer ! Surtout Sakura... boire sens arrêt du sake durant 1 heure ! En plus à être assis ! Quand elle va se lever ! Ça va être quelque chose ! Elle s'impatientait de plus en plus, ne pouvant plus tenir sur place... mais ces quand cette chanson commença ! Une de ses préférer en plus ! Elle n'a pas pu se retenir !

Sakura : HAA ! Je veux te voir – Yelle ! Pas question que je reste assis !

Elle se leva d'un bon, manquant de trébucher...

Sakura : JE VEU TE VOIR DANS UN FILM PORNOGRPIQUEEE ! OUAH OUAH !

Tobi : OUAIS GO SAKURAAA ! OUAH OUAH !|

Chantant, non gelant les paroles, elle se déhancha, se laissa aller devant tout le monde, elle s'en fichait ! Trop bourré pour s'en apercevoir... Tobi se leva et commença à danser avec elle.

Zetsu : .. HIP ! ETTTTtttt a danse bien notre... HIP... Sakura !

Hidan : OUAISSS ! BOUGEUUUHH TON CUL SALOPEEEEE !

Konan : Heil! Zest pas trezzz poliiii zzaaaaaaa !

Hidan : Ben quoiiiii je faiiiiiiitt justeeuh dire la vééééÉÉÉÉÉééériter !

Sakura : OUAHHHHHHHHH ! OUAHHHHHHH !

Hidan : Jeeee vaiiiis alleuuhh la rejouiiiindreeeeuh !

Konan : pfffff teezzz zusteeuh un conarzze hidzaannn !

Il se leva d'un bon, mais retomba tout de suite sur les fesse..

Hidan : HAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meerdeeeuhh !

Il ré essaya et réussi, il s'avança vers Sakura pour la rejoindre mes trébucha dans un obstacle invisible... tombant pas en avant, il ramassa Tobi au passage pour finir coucher sur Sakura... Tobi, n'aillant pas réussi à reprendre son équilibre, tomba par-dessus Hidan...

Hidan : AHHHH TOBIIIIIIIIIII !

Sakura : Tu m'écraseeuuuhhhhhhhhhh ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa ooouuuuucchhhhhh ! Tu fais mallllllllllllll

Tobi : Tu es confortable Hidan ! =D

Hidan : TOBIIIIiii ! déééégageeuh de suuur moiii !

Sakura : ooouuuuuccchhheeeuuhhh bbbbooooobbbboooo !

Tobi, prenant son élan, il commença à se lever quand Konan, qui avait à son tour essayer de se lever, trébucha sur Tobi et tomba par-dessus la pille, ré écrasant Tobi sur Hidan et Hidan sur Sakura !

Konan : Zooup... ddézoller ! ze me releveer !

Sakura : gniiiaaah ! x_x

Hidan : haa ! Tobi dégaaaaaage !

Tobi (il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a rien pris, lui..) : mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est elle qui mais tomber dessus !

Elle se releva avec bien du mal... Tobi se leva à son tour fessant tous son possible pour bien écraser Hidan de tout son long...

Hidan : Haaaaaa ! Mais bordeeelll !

Sakura : x_x Pitié

Hidan se releva à son tour et Sakura enfin a l'air libre ! Elle se leva chancelante...

Sakura : vous êtes vraiment méchant ='(moi j'en ai assez ! je vais me coucher ! Soirée Merdique ! Personne n bouge ! Vraiment plate !

Hidan : atteeeeend nonnnn !

Tobi : gniah !

Elle partit d'un pas décider en direction de sa chambre, Hidan la poigna par le bras, l'obligeant à se mettre fasse a lui. Elle se libera assez vite de son emprise et parti à courir chancelant d'un coter et de l'autre, Hidan essaya de la suivre mais tomba en plein fasse, alors c'est Tobi qui partit à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa juste quand elle passa sa parte de chambre, lui sautant dessus.

Sakura : Haaaaaaa ! Mais lâcher moi à la fin !

Hidan (arrivant à son tour dans la chambre) : Tu ne vas pas rester commeuh sa laaaaa !

Sakura : rester comme ça, là ? Je fais ben ce que je veux ! Et puis de quoi comme sa la ! Sa veut rien dire ton truc ! Je n'ai pu envie de danser !

Hidan : Teeennn pi pour toiiii, tu ne vas pas rester laaaaa a rien faireee ! Moiii je vais t'occuperrr !

Tobi : Heu...

Sakura : pfff ! Ne m'approche pas sale pervers !

Tobi : Et moi j'ai le droit ?

Sakura : HAAAA OH secours ! Ne m'approcher pas sale gars !

Hidan : Salllllle gars ? On est paaaaas sale... je vienneeee de me laver.

Tobi se rapprocha de Sakura, faisant un gros cercle, s'arrêtant derrière elle, il continua de s'en approcher...

Hidan : Tu trouves queeeeee je pue... ? Maaaais HYE ! TOBI ! S'était mon idée ! Bah les paaaaatte ! Elle est à moiiiiiiiii à soir !

Tobi : parce que c'est toi qui décide maintenant ! Depuis tantôt tu me tape ! Tu t'es déjà amuser ! Ces à mon tour !

Sakura : .. (Traumatiser.. n'ose plus bouger)

Hidan : Pffffff ! Je le droit de faire ce que je veux !

Il se rapprocha à son tour prenant Sakura par les épaules, Tobi lui agrippa les hanches.

Sakura : lachher moiiiii ! Vous oseriez profiter d'une pauvre fille Soule ! Qui n'a rien fait de mal à personne ! Qui est complètement bourrer ! Quand vous saviez que le lendemain va se réveiller en disant merde ! Qu'est j'ai fait la !

Hidan : .. bah eeeeeeeuh ..

Tobi : .. Bah oui...

Hidan : .. ouaiiiiiiiiis !

Tobi : ^^ !

Hidan : Commença VOUS oseriez profiteeeeer !

Sakura : Rraw ! J'ai dit sa comme ça !

Tobi : c'est une bonne idée tous de même !

Hidan : .. euh .. bah ..

Sakura : NONNN ! Lâcher moi !

Hidan : Oké !

S'en lui laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus, Tobi la souleva dans les airs la lancé sur son lit, Hidan se tourna de bord barrant la porte, Tobi étais déjà rendu sur elle et l'embrassait dans le coup, ayant retiré son masque puisque toute la pièce étais plonger dans le noir, personne ne pouvait le voir... Sakura paniqua, mordant les lèvres de Tobi, elle assailli de se défaire de son emprise. Tobi la tourna de bord pour la mettre dessus lui, la tenant fortement, laissant Hidan aller à califourchon sur Sakura. Celle-ci tenta une autre fois de se défaire de l'emprise de Tobi, s'en succès. Tout le monde bien soul... A par Tobi bien sûr, Sakura n'avait pu l'air à comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, comment elle avait pu se retrouvé dans une tel situation... Et Hidan avais bien l'air a se marré... Bref, Hidan embrassa à son tour Sakura dans le coup pendant que Tobi lui enleva son haut...

Tobi : Allé soit une vilaine fille, va si, fait ta cochonne, sinon tu ne risques de pas aimé ta soirée...

Prenant de plus en plus conscience de ce qui se passait, Sakura Écartela les yeux. La voix de Tobi avait complètement changé, dure et glacial, une voix remplie de mépris. Bien que épeurant, cette voix l'avait faite sourire... elle commença a déboutonné la cape de Tobi avec empressement.

Sakura : ah oui ? Et que me feras-tu ! Si je ne t'obéis pas ... ?

Tobi : Je vais te faire subir tellement de chose, je vais commencer pas te déshabiller au complet, je vais te dévoré avec mes yeux, te regardant nue sans aucune gêne, je vais te prendre de tous les coté, je vais salir ton corps, je vais te faire pleurer tous les larmes de ton corps, je vais t'obliger à me faire des choses que jamais te ne va oublier !

Hidan : euuh .. Et moi ausssii !

Elle colla ces lèvres à celle de Tobi, cherchant sa langue. Elle lui prit les poignets, pour les collés au matelas l'empêchant de finir d'enlever son haut complètement... Alors Hidan s'en chargea. Elle colla les poignets de Tobi ensemble les tenant par une main pendant que l'autre finissait d'enlever sa cape qu'elle envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce... Près de la porte.

Elle poussa Hidan sur le dos, lui embarquant dessus. Tobi Se mit vite par-dessus elle, jouant avec sa poitrine dénudé toute en la mordillant dans le coup. Elle commença à lui déboutonné sa cape à son tour, l'envoyant a la même place que l'autre. Ayant pas de chandail, Hidan et Sakura se trouvait tous les 2 à moitié tous nue. Alors, ne trouvant ça pas juste, elle se tourna de bord arrachant le chandail à Tobi, se retirant d'entre les 2 gars en même temps. Tobi se retrouvant donc par-dessus Hidan et se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement, lui mordants la lèvre de temps en temps.

Surpris au début, Hidan lui rendis bien vite son baisé et commença a faufilé sa mais dans le pantalon de Tobi. Sakura Se défi elle-même de son pantalon, se retrouvant seulement en petite dessous. Elle alla par-dessus Tobi, lui retirant son pantalon à son tour. Hidan, trouvant enfin se qui cherchais dans le pantalon de Tobi, le pris en main commença un lent et doux va et vient sur son membre, juste pour commencer... De son autre main libre il enleva à son tour son pantalon lui-même, de peine et de misère. Quittant sa bouche, Tobi commença à descendre son baisé dans le coup. Les va et Vien de Hidan commença à faire effet, Tobi commençais a respiré un peu plus fort. Il mit une de ces mains sur la poitrine de Hidan, le griffant un peu.

Sakura regardait la scène avec envie. Elle alla donc en arrière de Tobi et lui enleva son boxer et celui de Hidan par la même occasion, découvrant 2 virilités bien lever. Elle enleva son dernier vêtement toute seule... Commençant à se sentir mi de coté... Elle décida de s'intégré de force, se mettant complètement par-dessus Tobi, elle lui embrassa le coup, l'épaule, toute en se frottant contre lui. Elle le caressa du haut en descendant doucement, arrivant à ces cuisses. Elle engouffra sa main entre ces cuisses, allant chercher la virilité de Hidan, le prenant à son tour en main. Commençant à jouer avec son gland, toute en fessant des petit va et viens. S'en prévenir, elle poussa Tobi qui se retrouva à côté. Elle embrassa Hidan d'un air sauvage et commença à faire une série de baisé descendante vers son entre jambe.

Elle lui embrassa le dedans des cuisses, le caressant avec sa langue. Tobi se mit de l'autre côté d'Hidan, il lui embrassa son ventre musclé. Sakura remonta sa langue sur les abdominaux de Hidan, donnant un baisé a Tobi par la même acquissions puis redescendis jusqu'à son nombril. Elle finit par embrasser le sexe tendu et dur d'Hidan pour l'engouffrer pleinement ensuite s'amusant à jouer avec l'extrémité de la virilité. Il laissait échapper des gémissements rauques, ce qui excita encore davantage nos deux autres concourant.

Tobi pris une des mains à Hidan, le portant à sa virilité l'obligeant à le masturbé du mieux qu'il put. Sakura continuait sa série de va et vient, tout en aspirant la verge d'Hidan, mais s'arrêta, remontant sur Hidan, l'embrassant a pleine bouche. Tobi en voulait encore plus. Il tourna sakura de bord en deux trois petit mouvement, lui écartant les jambes, Hidan lâcha la virilité de Tobi, puis celui-ci pénétra sauvagement Sakura commençant ces coups de rien les plus vite et puissant qu'il put. Sakura hurla de douleur, mais à la fois de jouissance incontrôlable. Cette sauvagerie et cette froideur l'excitaient encore plus ! Elle laissait échappés des cris, ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tous. Hidan, lui regardait la scène avec un sourire pervers. Voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette souffrance d'excitation non comblé, Il poussa Tobi qui tomba à côté de Sakura. Hidan pris vite sa place recommencent les va et viens à l'intérieur de Sakura. Tobi, offusqué, alla en arrière de Hidan, lui embrassant la chute de rien, lui rentrant un doit dans l'intimité. Hidan fut une nouvelle fois surpris, ce qui lui fit ralentir un peu ces va et viens, mais se laissa visiblement faire quand Tobi lui mit un deuxième doit. Jouant dans son intérieure, il fit redoublé de plaisir à Hidan qui se retenait de hurlé son plaisir... De peur d'alerté toute l'akatsuki. S'en prévenir, Tobi retira ces doit et enfonça d'un seul coup sa virilité dans hidan, ce qui le rendis incapable de se contrôlé, le faisant hurler pour de bon.

T'en pi ! Hidan donna de grands coups de boutoir a l'intérieure de Sakura, leurs procurant autant de plaisir à tous les trois en même temps. Tous les trois étaient submergés par le plaisir. C'était si bon, Sakura était si étroit, et Hidan si chaud et Tobi si Bon ! Tous les trois avaient l'impression qu'il allait exploser de l'intérieur, tant leurs sang leurs paraissaient chaud ! Dans une dernière accélération, Hidan et Tobi se libéraient Presque en même temps dans un cri de pure jouissance, pendant que Sakura se tordait de plaisir intense. Hidan et Sakura sentirent le jet chaud de liquide se répandre en eux. Ils restèrent un instant tous les trois emboité, ne bougent pas, reprenant un peu leur souffle qui étais saccadé. Puis se retiraient doucement de l'un et de l'autre. Se couchant, Hidan aux milieux.

Éclipse au lendemain matin...

Le soleil chand du matin frappait contre les 3 visages endormis paisiblement collé les uns contre les autres, tous nus. C'est notre chère Sakura qui se réveilla en premier, avec un mal de tête insupportable, elle ne se rendit pas compte des personne coucher avec elle. Elle se leva chancelante, se rendant t'en bien que mal à la salle de bain, ne se rendant pas compte de sa nudité. Elle prit dans son armoire 2 aspirine, levant la tête vers son miroir, elle s'aperçu enfin de son manque de vêtement... Elle chercha dans sa tête qu'est qu'elle avait bien pu faire hier mais tous ce qu'elle réussit à se rappeler ces qu'elle avait bu... Un peu trop même ! Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre... Quand elle aperçut du linge... Lui appartenant pas, trainé un peu partout... Elle eut comme une élimination...

Sakura (murmurant a elle-même) : non... Je n'ai pas faite ça !

Elle tourna son regard ver son lit et lâcha un cri de surprise, écartelant les yeux, elle mit ces 2 main sur sa bouche. Hidan fit un saut plus au qu'un gratte-ciel, tombant du lit sur les fesse, il poussa il petit cri de douleur...

Hidan : Ahh ! Quoi ? Qu'est qui a ? Ahhh ! Pourquoi j'ai tellement mal à la fesse moi ! On dirait que je mes faite rentré dedans par un taureau !

Tobi : Merci pour la comparaison !

Le silence se fit... Sakura alla se caché derrière la porte de sa salle de bain... Sortant juste la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Hidan devenu soudainement rouge pivoine écartelant à son tour les yeux... Tobi se leva son le regard des deux autre qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, il se rhabilla... Une chance qu'il avait pensé à remettre son masque un peu plutôt...

Tobi : Et merci pour la belle nuit ...

Il sorti s'en un mot de plus... Laissant les 2 autres sur le plan...


End file.
